1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ratchet wrenches and more particularly, to such a ratchet wrench, which uses a magnetic member to secure an attached screw nut in place by means of a magnetic attractive force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench is known comprising a wrench body and a ratchet rotatably mounted in one end of the wrench body. The ratchet is shaped like a double open end socket for accommodating a mating screw nut. The accommodated screw nut can be fastened tight or loosened when the user rotates the wrench body.
However, because the ratchet and the accommodated screw nut are loosely attached together, the screw nut may slip relative to the ratchet when the user rotates the wrench body. Therefore, the aforesaid conventional ratchet wrench is not convenient or very easy to use, and has a poor performance. Further, when the user removes the ratchet wrench from the screw nut after the screw nut has been fully loosened, the screw nut may fall to the ground, and the user needs to spend time searching the fallen screw nut. Therefore, the aforesaid conventional ratchet wrench is not convenient to use.
Further, Taiwan Utility M416520 discloses a ratchet wrench having an annular magnet mounted in one end of the wrench body for securing the attached screw nut in place by a magnetic attractive force to avoid screw nut displacement or falling. However, this design of ratchet wrench simply allows loading of a screw nut into the ratchet through the other end of the ratchet without the annular magnet. Therefore, this design of ratchet wrench is less convenient to use. Further, this design of ratchet wrench is not suitable for use with a ratchet having different inner diameters in opposing ends.